just_dance_videogame_seriesfandomcom-20200216-history
Just Dance 2018
Just Dance 2018 is the ninth installement in the Just Dance series. It was released on October 2017 for all console platforms. Overview Newer Platforms The newer platforms consist of the Nintnedo Switch, Playstation 4, Wii U, and Xbox One renditions of the game Newer platforms include the World Dance Floor, the Just Dance Unlimited service, and Sweat & Playlists from past games. What is also added is a Kids Mode where the interface and routines have been modified to appeal to younger audiences more. The songs on that list are a mix of new tracks and tracks from the main mode. While they are all labeled as songs for the Kids Mode, they are also available in the main mode as well, but only under certain criteria. The Nintendo Switch version features Double Rumble Choreographies. These routines are designed to utilize the Joycons to make the player feel the motions of the actions shown on the screen. They are broken off into segments, and each segment features an object to mimic on. Unlike other dances, these do not come with Gold Moves. While the actual modes have been relatively unchanged, the progression has. When a player first steps into the game, only a handful of songs from the tracklist are unlocked, and there are not as many customizable options available. When the player goes through songs, the rest of the features becomes unlocked. The following is what occurs after playing a certain number of songs. Note that the number of songs are not added up and the features are accumulative with the number of songs. Older Platforms The older platforms consist of the Playstation 3, Wii, and Xbox 360 renditions of the game Older platforms retain the same features from the past with the online mode World Dance Floor, the workout mode Sweat & Playlists, the score based Challenge mode, and the JD Wall that lists information about the progression of the game. While there is no Kids Mode available (However 8 songs are visible as a tacklist for 7th gen. consoles), all of the new routines from that mode are available in these platforms. Songs Main Mode (Just Dance) When the game is opened up for the first time on a newer platform, a majority of the songs are locked. After the player plays two songs from the ones available, the rest, sans All You Gotta Do and Sugar Dance, become unlocked. (All You Gotta Do is unlocked through a task in the Gift Machine and Sugar Dance is unlocked through a code.) The following table lists the ones locked and unlocked from the start Additionally another song is available through the Ubisoft Club, but it cannot be played until the Unlimited service is unlocked. Double Rumble Choreographies Kids Mode The following are new tracks The following are tracks from the main mode with an alternate dance for the Kids Mode The following are tracks from the main mode that are available in the Kids Mode as well Gift Machine The Gift Machine is a concept unlocked after playing five songs in the game. With it, the player can earn new items such as alternate dances, avatars, and skins to use for the game. In order to try it out, the player has to have at least 100 Mojo Coins available, with each additionally play costing the same amount. Mojo Coins can be rewarded during gameplay or in Challenges, little tasks for the player to complete. (Challenges become unlocked at the same time as the Gift Machine) When a player tries the machine, a sphere drops in the opening and a new piece of content becomes unlocked. Songs Alternates The following order represents the order of which the alternates are unlocked in older platforms as the newer platforms unlock them at random. Avatars View Avatars/Just Dance 2018 for the avatars that can be unlocked through the Gift Machine Skins View Skins for the skins that can be unlocked through the Gift Machine Stickers Stickers are items that when put together, display mini themed worlds. Each theme comes with an emblem representing the theme of the world. World 1 World 2 World 3 World 4 World 5 World 6 World 7 World 8 World 9 World 10 Dance Lab Episodes The Dance Lab features multiple styles of dance packaged into "episodes". These work in vein to the Just Dance Machine mode from the last game. Trivia *Aside from the ratings system in the Kids Mode, a new critique between Good and Perfect, Super, appears in the game. This addition marks the first time since Just Dance 2 where the main rating system has been modified for players. *In the older platforms, and in the main mode of the newer platforms, the icons on the Kids songs have their setting in the background instead of a solid color. Category:Videogames in the series